


A 'Courtesy' Car

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair's car has broken down





	A 'Courtesy' Car

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'cough'

A 'Courtesy' Car

by  Bluewolf

The Volvo was struggling, moving forward in a series of jerks that took it a few yards, its engine sluggish, slowing, then jerking forward again.

Blair gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his beloved classic moving, but he knew it wouldn't go much further; and so, abandoning his attempt to get home, he turned onto the street that would take him to the garage he used. From that street he turned onto the one where his garage stood; as he straightened the car after turning the corner, it gave one more jerk forward, the engine gave one final cough and died.

He pushed the clutch down to the floorboard and momentum let the car freewheel the sixty-odd yards to the garage. There he stopped, pulled on the parking brake, and without bothering to remove the key from the ignition he took his backpack out of the car, slung it over his shoulder and went into the garage.

The owner was bending over his appointment book, checking something, and Blair crossed to him. "Hi, Tony."

"Blair. Having a problem?" The note in his voice said, 'Of course you are!'

"Engine's cut out - I only just made it this far. I think it could be a problem with the fuel supply."

Tony Byram shook his head. "Blair... I know you like it, and it's done you surprisingly well for the last three years, but seriously, I think it's time to write it off and get something about twenty years newer. You're wasting your money keeping it on the road. A newer model - I know, dearer to buy, but you'll get your money back inside a couple of years on what you save on repair bills.

"Yes, I know I'm talking myself out of work, but you have no idea how guilty I feel, patching your Volvo up as best I can and knowing that in another month something else will go wrong.

"Look, I owe you. You put a lot of work into tutoring Chris five years ago, and I know you didn't charge me anywhere near the standard rate for doing it. He's got a good job now - you know that - and it's all thanks to you. So I tell you what; I've got a six-year-old car here - another Volvo. Its owner had a bad fall a few weeks ago, and last week the doctors said his injuries mean he's unlikely ever to be able to drive again, unless maybe a car with invalid controls. I've had time to check it over, give it a full service. I'll let you have it for what I paid for it, and take your present Volvo off your hands; I can get a few spare parts off it and that'll give me a small profit. If you can't pay me in full right now, you can pay it in instalments."

"Tony - "

"Please, Blair. I count you as a friend - a good friend; you know that. I'll be happier knowing you have a more reliable car than the one you've been trying to keep on the road this last few months."

Blair sighed. "I know. I've known for a while I couldn't keep my present car on the road much longer, and I've wondered about getting another one... Okay, Tony, I'll take you up on that. I can probably pay you in full, but it does depend on how much."

"$4000."

Blair paused for a moment, as if thinking. "Okay, I can cover that." He dug into his backpack, pulled out a check book.

"You're sure you can afford this much in one bite?"

"Yes. It's about the limit - " _Liar!_ his mind muttered, but not even Jim knew just how much money Blair actually had - "but even so, I'd rather pay it in full. I'll have to organize the insurance - " He began to write out a check for the amount.

"Blair, I'll give it to you now as a courtesy car. This is the thirteenth... date the check for the fifteenth - and you can drive it for the next day or two on my insurance."

Blair finished writing the check and gave to Tony.

"Thanks," Tony said. "Now don't see about your insurance till tomorrow - officially I'll need a few hours to establish that your 'present' car isn't worth repairing, and give us time to decide that you'll buy the other car. I know, it's not totally legal, though 'trying it out for a couple of days before buying' makes sense. We're not trying to defraud the insurance company. Just giving you wheels so you can get around - and you won't be driving more than... what, thirty miles in the next couple of days?"

"About that. And all I need say to Jim tonight is 'courtesy car'."

As Tony led the way to Blair's new car, Blair said, "I just left the keys in the other one. It wasn't as if anyone was going to be able to steal it."

His drive home showed that this car handled more smoothly than his now scrapped one had ever done, as well as being more comfortable. He parked it in his usual place, locked it and went into the building.

He suspected that in a couple of days, when he was able to tell Jim that he had actually bought it, Jim would be more than pleased that he now had a reliable set of wheels.

 


End file.
